


It's only in your head, you feel left out

by friendlystranger1312



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Body Worship, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlystranger1312/pseuds/friendlystranger1312
Summary: Eddie likes to think he’s a pretty tolerant sort of guy.Not patient, ohno, everyone unlucky enough to be within visible distance can see the clear frustration on his face (though some -Richie- would argue that’s just his natural resting face) and the poor souls within earshot are graced with frustrated sighs, pointed coughs, and disgusted groans.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 325





	It's only in your head, you feel left out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@HaderH0e](https://twitter.com/HaderH0e) for the prompts!

Eddie likes to think he’s a pretty tolerant sort of guy. 

Not patient, oh _no_ , everyone unlucky enough to be within visible distance can see the clear frustration on his face ( _though some -Richie- would argue that’s just his natural resting face_ ) and the poor souls within earshot are graced with frustrated sighs, pointed coughs, and disgusted groans. 

But he’s _tolerant_ , because despite all his humming and hawing, he’ll _still_ go to these big wig events where Richie schmoozes amongst the Los Angelas elite while Eddie auditions for the role of angry wall accessory pointedly ignoring everyone and doing his best to give off ‘don’t even fucking _think_ of talking to me’ vibes. 

His only saving grace is despite the necessity of attending, Richie hates these things too, but it’s like a corporate meeting so he goes anyway and plays nice. 

Only difference? There’s more booze, but _ironically_ the same amount of ass kissing. 

So, Eddie stands in the background, sometimes by his side, other times beside the least irritating thing in the room ( _which tonight is a potted bamboo plant with a base of multi-coloured beige rocks that he’s still deciding if it’s real or not without touching it- the thin layer of dust implies pretentious decoration which can go either way_ ), sipping a glass of wine, his eyes following Richie weaving through the room with practiced ease.

He never demands the others attention, content to meet eyes and smile or wave, and perking up when they get to talk one on one. But otherwise, as you can see, Eddie is _very_ tolerant of playing the angriest wallflower thank you very much. 

What he is one hundred percent _not_ okay with is watching wealthy socialites with fake friendly smiles and wandering hands _flirt_ with _his_ fucking partner. And Richie, bless his one track affection towards Eddie, not fucking _notice_. 

See, Richie is the type of person that never notices when someone is attracted to him, partially because of low self-esteem ( _that Eddie nips in the bud quick because have you_ **_seen_ ** _Richie? Sharp scruffy jawline that swoops into the creamy delicious skin of his neck, broad expansive shoulders that cut an imposing frame and strong muscled arms lightly dusted with soft black hair… Yeah, the guy is the_ **_definition_ ** _of Eddie's walking wet dream all rolled up into one obnoxiously endearing package_ ) and partially because he’s so crazy for Eddie he’s got blinders to anyone else that tries to get his attention. 

Most of the time, this fills Eddie with a mixture of pulse pounding love and pride ( _because Richie is his as much as he’s Richie’s and has been his since fucking_ **_middle_ ** _school, maybe even before that, and twenty-seven years of amnesia and a fucking killer space clown demon couldn’t take that away from them_ ), but only when he doesn’t have to watch it happen again and again and _again_ for _hours_.

The jealousy sits bitter on his tongue, so he takes a hearty gulp from his glass to wash it down eyeing some producer something’s hand rest on the crook of Richie’s arm as they lean into each other laughing. 

The touch is, for all intents, innocent on it’s own. 

But, Eddie’s watched this _same_ asshole hold Richie’s shoulder, and his elbow, pull him in for _hugs_ and kiss his _cheek_ and Eddie isn’t typically the jealous type but if he has to watch this same douche bags hand slide _any further up Richie’s arm he’s gonna_ **_lose it_**.

_And now he’s rubbing and squeezing his fucking bicep_.

Eddie restrains himself, because even Richie notices this come on, and removes the guys hand politely stepping back to gain some personal space.

From this distance, he can’t hear them, but the Richie is his head is pretty clear.

‘Hey, man, I’m a taken guy and my heart belongs to one steamin’ pasta dish thanks.’

The douche laughs and just steps toward him. ‘Taken? In LA? Ha, that’s just a challenge to a raging douche like myself that can’t take a fucking hint.’

Richie tries stepping back again. ‘Wow, I’m getting increasingly uncomfortable with this so I’m gonna awkwardly laugh and attempt to make an exit stage right.’

Oh my god this guy better not fucking touch him again or-

_IS THIS GUY SERIOUSLY DOING THIS RIGHT NOW_!

Yeah, no, _fuck_ this.

Eddie downs the rest of his glass charging forward like a man on a mission ( _and that mission is make a clear statement to touchy fuck faces who can’t take a hint when someones uninterested_ ) and discards his empty cup on a passing server’s platter. 

This guy better buckle his pants and get the fuck out of here or meet- “Hi, my names Edward Kaspbrak, Richie's _lover_ , it’s _wonderful_ to meet you!” He puts on his best customer service voice holding a hand out between the two pointedly. 

The assfuck looks genuinely taken aback, but Richie smiles brighter than the sun and slings an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. “Eds! Yeah, this is the Spaghetti of my heart I was telling you about. Glad you could grace us commoners with your presence.”

Eddie keeps his forced polite smile on the douche and lets out a small hum leaning into Richie’s touch, not even reprimanding him for the nickname. “Looked like there was a lot going on over here, I felt I _had_ to introduce myself. And you are…?” He keeps his hand extended.

Fucknuts collects himself and shakes his hand back with barely concealed judgement. “Conner Steele. Actor. I’ve worked with some _big_ names in the business, you know real _top_ players as I was just telling Richie here.” 

Eddie’s lips twitch, but he manages to keep up the thinly veiled facade and he pulls back to wrap both arms around Richie’s waist. He feels the other sag against him, and can’t help the small flutter of warmth at the small comfort his touch brings the other man. It _also_ helps that Conner narrows his eyes at him, shoulders tense with boiling jealousy. 

“Yeah, you worked with Peter Davidson, right?” Richie asks slightly rocking back on his feet. 

He turns his attention back to Richie, aggressive demeanor dropped. “He’s someone I consider a close _personal_ friend.”

Ha! _Wow_ , is this guy even real? 

Eddie suppresses a gag smiling impossibly wider running a hand up and down Richie's back, lightly scratching the length of his spine. He stutters a breath, and squeezes Eddie's shoulder drawing him flush to his side.

“ _Really_ ?” Eddie gasps. “That’s incredibly impressive, don’t you think that’s _impressive, babe_?” 

He slips his hand into Richie's back pocket squeezing his ass through the denim.

Richie clears his throat, but nods playing along with a distinctly distracted tone. “Uh huh, _very_ impressive.”

The guy preens like a peacock running a hand through his curly hair, amazingly _still_ not getting a clue here. Eddie _almost_ feels guilty fucking with this guy, but the level of douche baggery on display here has ascended to new planes of unbelievable. 

And with Richie practically leaning his full weight on him, his breath hitching subtly Eddie kneading him through his back pocket, well that's just a bonus incentive to stay _right_ where he is. 

“See, I’m working on this new project, and Richie would be _perfect_ for it." He gives Richie a smoldering look dragging his eyes up and down his large frame. 

But Richie isn't even _looking_ at the guy anymore, his heated gaze zeroed in on Eddie responding with a distracted hum of agreement. 

Now _this_ pisses the guy off, and he clears his throat openly glaring at Eddie. 

_Perfect_. 

It needs to be said that Eddie is _not_ a voyeur. 

He does not take pleasure in public displays of affection, nor does he get off broadcasting their relationship to every Susan, Sam, and Shaun that comes along. But to prove a point to thick headed numbnuts that delude themselves into thinking obviously taken uninterested men are on the market…

Eddie moves his other hand lightly across Richie’s stomach slipping down and beneath the untucked hem of his shirt to rub the coarse hair of his happy trail. Richie shudders against him sucking in a breath through his teeth, while douche fuck clenches his fist in open envy.

“Of course,” He grinds out through a clenched jaw. “We’d end up very _close_ and _personal_ if he took the part.” His smile turns sugary sweet. “You understand, _right_? Just _business_. _Acting_.”

Richie moves his arm to clench the jut of Eddie’s hip in a firm grip. “Yeah, great we should-”

Before Richie can pull them away, Eddie smiles cuttingly. “Oh, I understand _perfectly_. I’m a very easy going person-” Richie snorts a laugh into his fist trying to pass it off as a cough, “- Mr. Stevens.”

“ _Steele_.”

“Right.” He plays with the hem of Richie’s slacks, teasing with a gentle press of his fingers just beneath his waistband. Richie eyes widen and his impatience wins out.

“Yeah, been great, me and Eds have a-” Eddie leans up pressing a heated kiss into the junction of Richie’s neck and jaw. “- _thing_ , we’ll talk Mr. Stevens.”

“Uh, it’s Steele actually and here’s... my card...”

But, Richie’s already pulling them in the direction of the door, Eddie just catching the disappointed expression on the fuckers face, leaning in his hot breath dusting over Eddie’s ear sending a shudder down his spine. “ _Jesus_ , Eds, what the _fuck_ was that?”

His hand is squeezing Eddie’s side keeping them pressed together making their way out of the event in a hurry. Thankfully, this was a closed door party, so neither have to worry about wayward cameras capturing them in equally breathless fits of lust. 

Still cautious despite his earlier display, Eddie spies a less crowded hall and pulls Richie into the first open door he sees by his belt loops and slams him up against the back of it pressing open mouthed kisses along the column of Richie’s throat.

“ _Eddie_ …” He sighs out in a groan tangling one hand in his hair lightly guiding him closer, and the other insistently tugging his shirt out of his pants to roam the skin of his back. 

“You just, _oh fuck_ yeah _okay_ we are doing this, _holy_ **_shit_ ** _that was hot_.” Eddie moves his way up, gripping his broad shoulders, and _god_ , _why is Richie so_ **_big_**. There’s just so _much_ of him and every single bit is _his_.

“Couldn’t...couldn’t watch him touch you. Mmm.” Their mouths meet wet and hot and Eddie can’t help the hum of pleasure closing his eyes leaning in already well passed turned on.

And by the noticeable bulge poking into the meat of his thigh, Richie's well past even _that_. It's enough- the feel of him, the _taste_ \- to drive Eddie up the wall his heart thudding a rapid beat in his chest. 

Richie shakes his head cupping Eddie’s cheeks in his hands. “ _Fuck_ , wait, wait, you _need_ to know you’re it for me Eds. I don’t want anyone else. Just you. _Only_ you.”

Eddie snorts a laugh, because really, that much is _obvious_.

“Yeah, dipshit, the manhandling here left me confused as fuck, thanks for the clarification.” He shoves his hands under the others ridiculous fucking gonzo shirt raking his nails down his plump sides bucking up into him.

Richie curses muttering under his breath pulling Eddie into a bruising kiss. “Trying to be romantic but fuck me I guess.”

Eddie scoffs, breath heavy between them. “If you’d _shut the fuck up_ maybe we’d get to that part.”

And- he's it for Eddie too. The burning jealousy that churned in his gut wasn't because of any _fear_ of Richie being tempted by some Hollywood _hack_ , but from other people touching what's _his_. 

He _knows_ Richie, sometimes more than he knows himself, and he knows how lost he is in everything Eddie Kaspbrak. And that goes both ways, because it's _Richie_ , encompassing him in his thick arms, secure and stable, touch lighting his skin on _fire_. 

No one else _ever_ had a chance.

The other licks into his mouth, sighing a groan out of his nose grinding into Eddie’s thigh and- _oh_ **_God_**. The sheer _girth_ of him has Eddie’s mouth watering thrusting back, the clothes between them too much. 

“Shit, I _want_ -” He manages to unbuckle Eddie’s belt, pushing down his dress slacks to get full access to grip his ass tightly hiking him up against him near growling in want. 

And _god_ he wants it too, but it's much too far of a trip back to their townhouse now and neither of them brought anything with them ( _Eddie certainly didn't expect to lose himself so thoroughly at a practical strangers place to the point that they’ve snuck off like a pair of horny twenty year olds at some college frat party. But Richie tends to bring that out in him._ ) and- somehow they’ve managed to squirrel away into a rather nice looking bathroom. 

He briefly humours the thought of rummaging through the drawers and borrowing- _Ugh_ , _n o_ Eddie can’t even _think_ about it. Even if they lucked out and found lube or condoms, the thought of a stranger’s supplies touching him- _yeah okay_ he needs to stop thinking about that now or he’s gonna throw up and Richie will have _another_ very confused boner story to tell in one of his comedy routines. 

Richie scatters that thought parting from his lips to nip at Eddie’s neck, sucking a kiss into the sensitive skin sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. Eddie moans softly, mind focused on a mantra of _Richie, Richie, Richie_. 

“Eds, I need, _fuck_ you're so hot, why the hell did you settle for me?" Eddie pulls back eyes roving over Richie, red spit slicked lips, finger mused hair, glasses knocked askew, shirt rucked up halfway and his eyes, intense and focused all on _Eddie_. 

"Richie, _Richie_ , are you fucking kidding me right now? You-" Eddie makes a strangled noise in his throat darting forward to capture his lips again. He pulls back sucking in a deep breath his hands feeling up every part of Richie within reach. 

“ _Settle_? You think I’m _settling_?” Eddie says incredulously. 

“Oh, _yeah_ , such a fucking _chore_ being the focus of a six foot two hunk of towering scruffy comedian. Where the _fuck_ do you come up with shit like that? I’m a neurotic hypochondriac with a stick up his ass the size of a mid-sized sedan, where the _fuck_ in my life do you think I’d _settle_.”

Richie chokes out a laugh pulling back a bit to tug off his shirt. “Mid-sized sedan, huh?” He looks down, licking his bottom lip, palming the noticeable bulge in his jeans wiggling his brows with a goofy half grin. “Think I can top that?” 

Now, some might say wires are crossed in Eddie’s brain, and they’d be _right_ , because he looks Richie dead in the eye with a straight face unbuttoning the others jeans and shoving them down desire tingling beneath his skin. Richie helps, shimming his pants and boxers down to pool at his ankles, his dick flush twitching between them. 

“Richie?”

“Yeah?” He pants breathless. 

“I’m going to suck your dick now.”

“ _O-okay_.” Richie’s voice goes high pitched Eddie falling to level his face with his crotch using the discarded jacket and shirt to pad the flooring. 

Doing this is killer on his knees, and he’ll probably regret going for it on a hard tiled floor instead of being patient and doing this at home in their soft bed, but blood rushes south as he wraps a hand around him leaning in to lick a strip up the underside base to tip. The taste of him weighs heady on his tongue, familiar and intoxicating all the same. 

Richie sighs, tangling his hands in Eddie’s hair bucking lightly into his grip chasing the friction. “Shit, _Eds_ …”

“Fucking _hell_ Richie, what purpose is there for a dick this _big_ , I’m going to choke and _thank you for it_.” He slides his hand down squeezing the base a bead of precum forming at the tip. 

“Then why the fuck are you- _ah, ha_ …” He trails off head thumping back against the door as Eddie takes the head of his cock into his mouth sucking lightly. 

He uses one hand to keep Richie from pressing forward, the danger of choking a real hazard if he thrusts in too quickly. It should be _illegal_ for all the fucking dick jokes of their childhood to turn out to be true, but on his knees just the tip spreading his lips apart in a pleasant burn is enough to thank every known force in the universe for gifting him this simple sizable joy.

He hums, swirling around the tip, saliva dripping out from the corner of his mouth. It’s messy and its gross but it’s _Richie_ which turns everything Eddie would seemingly hate into something beyond sexy. He takes in more of him, moaning at the weight on his tongue pumping the rest with his hand and using the excess saliva to provide a slick slide of skin on skin. 

Richie digs his fingers into his scalp, tugging his head forward lightly, but Eddie keeps up the slow pace savoring the feel of him taking him in bit by bit. 

“Do you know how you look right now? Lips stretched around my cock? _God_ , Eddie, you don’t know how much self-restraint it takes to keep from cumming at the _sight_ of you.” Richie pushes the few hairs hanging in Eddie’s eyes back from his face, and Eddie groans managing to work down half of his length. 

Richie’s hips jerk, wanting to thrust into the warm wet heat of Eddie’s mouth, but the firm hand on his hip keeps him from anything more than small jerky twitches. 

He bobs his head pressing his tongue on the underside of his cock sucking in going back, breathing harshly through his nose, before going forward meeting the skin of his fist pumping the remainder that he can’t stretch into his mouth. He finds a rhythm, Richie panting above him, chest _heaving_ moving his head faster unable to repress his groan of pleasure. 

He thumps his head back against the door, and Eddie would be worried about making too much noise, but he can’t find it in him to care about anything beyond the salty drag of precum leaking onto his tongue. The wet slurps as Eddie bobs his head, and Richie’s harsh pants _fill_ the bathroom with a cocktail of sound that drowns out anything beyond their little world. 

He lets up his hold slightly, allowing Richie to thrust in small movements, and his eyes water his, frankly _ridiculously_ sized dick, fucking into his mouth hitting the back of his throat with each buck forward. Eddie chances a look up, eyes staining from this angle, and Richie’s pupils are blown _wide_. 

His glasses slipped partially down the bridge of his nose lightly fogged, and he’s following the drag of his dick in and out of Eddie’s mouth with an intense heated gaze. He presses a thumb into the side of Eddie’s mouth, groaning at the feel of them connected so intimately muttering a steady stream of curses inter-spaced with his name. 

He moves his hand taking the most of Richie he can, which is only a little over half, and presses his palm into his own erection moaning in relief at the pressure. 

“ _Yeah_ that's it- fuck Eds, _Eddie_ I’m-” He groans tugging at Eddie’s hair and he can feel him swell in his mouth the burn almost too much to bare. 

He moves his hand back pumping him vigorously sloppily sliding his mouth up and down his length and letting go of his hips to cup a hand fondling Richie’s tightly wound balls. Richie trusts once, twice, pressing _close_ into him as much as he can Eddie gagging before warmth floods into his mouth. 

Richie shudders out a choked moan riding out his orgasm. Eddie struggles to swallow it all around Richie’s hefty cock, but a small bit of his cum dribbles out and down Eddie’s chin. Eddie gulps a few times, pulling off with an audible pop sucking in gulps of air. Richie cards his hands through his hair eyes screwed shut coming down still, Eddie pumping his hand to lick any remaining beads off cum off his cock. 

“Jesus tap-dancing _christ_ , Eds.” Richie sags into the door tugging at the other insistently. 

Eddie groans, his knees cracking when he stands ( _and yep there's_ **_that_ ** _pain_ ). But he doesn’t have time to focus on it, Richie dragging him into a bruising kiss against his already swollen lips. He hums wrapping his arms around the others waist sinking into him. Richie’s cock rests spent, heavy, and hot against his thigh and it’s enough to make his dick twitch in his half pulled down pants. 

Richie takes him in hand without hesitation, using his leaking precum to provide a slick slide pumping him in smooth strokes. 

“ _Richie…_ ” Eddie moans leaning on the others shoulder thrusting up into his hand, already so so _so_ close he just _needs-_

Richie moves pressing Eddie into the side wall crowding over him caging the smaller man in sucking and nipping at his neck. “Love you, so _much_ Eds, you have no fucking _idea_.” 

Eddie wraps his arms around Richie pulling him close as he can, pleasure swimming through him building and building and _building_ already right _there_ the sensation of Richie on his tongue, stretching his mouth, holding him _tight_ , gripping his _hair_ , surrounding _him_ , _loving him_ \- He groans loud hips twitching spilling into Richie’s palm.

Richie pumps him a few more times, the over-stimulation thumping through him in crashing waves, riding out his orgasm while panting into Richie’s mouth. They stay like that, huddled close, until their breaths even out trading lazy kisses and lightly caressing each other in the warmth of their afterglow. 

“Love you too Rich, so much, probably an unhealthy amount.” Eddie hums playing with the slight curly hair at the base of Richie’s neck. 

Richie huffs a laugh. “Says the guy that eats kale protein shakes and gets up to run at the ungodly hour of five in the morning.”

“ _Mentally_ unhealthy, asshole. Possessive. Co-dependent.”

“Unreasonable obsession with polo shirts and khakis?” 

Eddie shoves him lightly rolling his eyes. “ _Please_ , as if you can talk to me about fashion you Muppet wannabe.”

“Hey, my fashion is part of my _brand_. It’s what people have come to expect from the Trashmouth Trademark! Who am I to disappoint an adoring crowd?” 

Eddie shifts, the sweat on their bodies and the cooling of their cum on his skin all too apparent and he grimaces in disgust. 

Thank _fuck_ they did this in a clean bathroom. 

Relatively clean, good enough that Eddie isn’t panicking about washing everything down, but don’t expect him to come in here with a black light and be anything other than unsurprised. 

“Okay, alright, this is nice, but pass me a towel or something this shit is _dripping_.”

Richie awkwardly walks bow-legged over to a shelf with neatly folded white hand towels swiping one and tossing it at Eddie, who barely catches it before it falls to the floor, before running the sink rinsing his hands. 

The two clean up swiftly righting their clothes and running hands through their hair in an attempt to make it look less like two frenzied adults just got busy in a strangers bathroom and more like two adults who just aren’t very put together. 

Richie slings an arm around Eddie’s shoulder pressing a loud obnoxious smack to his cheek while the other tries to slick his hair back into some semblance of tame. “You look _fine_ , beauty queen, good enough to eat!” He mimes slurping some noodles and Eddie shoves him with a roll of his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah after you, Gonzo!” Eddie holds the door open for Richie, the hallway they exit into blessedly empty so they are able to make a quick escape without any awkward stares until they’re in their car driving home free from any more people tonight thank fucking _god_. 

“Hey Rich, I never asked, whose house was that anyway?”

“ _Seriously_? Peter Davidson’s! Why do you think that guy was trying to chat me up about the guy.” 

“ _Ha_ , really? I figured he was lying!”

“Unfortunately not, but remind me to text Pete about that guy, fuckin’ creep wouldn’t leave me alone all evening.”

“Well, it _was_ a Valentine’s Day party, guess the guy figured anyone that showed would be down to get their dick wet? _Vastly_ over estimating his seductive ability.”

“Nah, I think my dick’s just weird. I only get turned on by two things.”

“ _Please_ , don’t-”

“Mrs. K and raw _hard_ spaghetti.”

“I _will_ kick you out of this fucking car don’t fucking _tempt_ me Rich.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Eds.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he catches the doofy grin on Richie’s face, the street lamps illuminating him in quick bursts of light. Eddie lowers a hand, palm open on the center console, and Richie slips his fingers into his in a gentle grip.

And when Richie turns to look, Eddie’s smiling softly too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written two explicit works in my life, both were gifts for friends and I never posted them, so I'm not well practiced at this. But I wanted to try!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and happy Valentines Day everyone!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for posting updates and WIP ideas: [@edspageds](https://twitter.com/edspageds)
> 
> Till next time, cheers!


End file.
